Superconducting electronics can be implemented to provide high-performance computing with low energy consumption. Many superconducting computing circuits, including those classed as reciprocal quantum logic (RQL) circuits, include loops that have (passive) inductors and Josephson junctions (as the active circuit elements) arranged so as to carry out logical functions.
Antiferromagnetism is a property of certain materials wherein, below the Neel temperature, the magnetic moments of atoms or molecules, typically related to the spins of electrons, can align in a regular pattern with neighboring spins (on different sublattices) pointing in opposite directions. Synthetic antiferromagnets (SAFs) are artificial antiferromagnets made of multiple thin ferromagnetic layers separated by a nonmagnetic layer. Dipole coupling of the ferromagnetic layers can result in antiparallel alignment of the magnetization of the ferromagnets.
Giant magnetoresistance (GMR), in which antiferromagnetism plays a role, is a quantum-mechanical magnetoresistance effect observed in multilayers composed of alternating ferromagnetic and non-magnetic conductive layers. The GMR effect can be observed as a relatively high electrical resistance when magnetizations of adjacent ferromagnetic layers are in a an antiparallel alignment state.